


i want to fall into this dream

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's sleepy and gay there's not much more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: you came to me, only to me





	i want to fall into this dream

The gentle knocking against a door stirred Kiryu from his slumber. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he stood up, or at least  _ tried _ to stand up, getting tangled in the blankets and pillows that he had arranged for himself. He tumbled from the sofa, bumping his head against the floor. Wincing, Kiryu pulled the blankets off of himself. Grabbing his phone, he trudged towards the door, yawning. 1:14 AM. Who could possibly be at his house at this time?

  
Kiryu opened the door a crack, blinking rapidly and squinting as he tried to make out who was standing at the door. 

 

Hasumi’s chartreuse eyes greeted him, blinking softly as Kiryu jumped back from the door in surprise. Hasumi? What was he doing here, and at such a late hour, at that; shouldn’t he be at home, or at school? “Ha-Hasumi, it’s late, what’re you doin’ here?” Kiryu winced internally at how gruff his voice sounded from being half asleep, but at this point, there was nothing he could do.

 

“I finished up my student council duties earlier than I expected, but I thought that spending the night at the academy would be too uncomfortable, and going back home would take too long, so I decided to stop by your home, since I knew where it was. I apologize, I should have sent you a message or called you in advance. Is it alright if I stay the night?” Hasumi blinked and looked up at Kiryu, awaiting a response. 

 

Kiryu’s cheeks colored slightly. Hasumi’s hair was slightly ruffled, and he was biting his lip and puffing his cheeks as if he was trying not to yawn in front of the other boy. And if that wasn’t cute enough, he was also rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear away the sleepiness. This was a side of Hasumi that Kiryu didn’t get to see often, and Kiryu planned to cherish it as much as possible. “Of course, Hasumi. Come in.” Opening the door all the way, Kiryu walked back to his place on the sofa, yawning. Hasumi followed, leaving his shoes by the door. 

 

“Do you have a change of clothes, Hasumi?” Kiryu sat down on the couch and turned the television on, lowering the volume so that his sleeping sister wouldn’t wake up. Kiryu turned towards Hasumi, who had taken off his jacket and was neatly folding it, along with his socks. 

 

“Um… I don’t. Sorry, Kiryu. Would you mind if I borrowed some of your clothes just for tonight?” Hasumi said, his words cut off by a loud yawn.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Here, let me get some clothes for ya, just wait by the couch, alright?” Kiryu stood up and stretched, making his way upstairs to his room. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, Kiryu shut the door to his room and walked back down to meet Hasumi, who was awkwardly standing in the living room with his school bag. Kiryu noticed that he had put his jacket, socks, and tie in his bag, and was shifting his weight from one leg to another. 

 

“Here.” Kiryu tossed Hasumi the hoodie and sweatpants, and he caught them, looking at them as if unsure of what to do with them. “Go change in the bathroom and come back to the living room. You can take your time.” Hearing this, Hasumi nodded, grabbed his bag, and briskly made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him for privacy. 

 

As soon as he heard Hasumi enter the bathroom and click the lights on, Kiryu sighed, burying his face in his hands. There was no way that this was real. Hasumi was staying the night at his house, and not only that, he was borrowing clothes from Kiryu? Kiryu felt his face heat up in his hands. This felt too much like something a couple would do.

 

It was… embarrassing, at the very least. Kiryu knew he had feelings for Hasumi, and that there was nothing that he could do about them. After all, no matter who Hasumi liked, all Kiryu could do was support him from a distance, like he always had. Sighing, Kiryu ran a hand through his hair. Feelings like these were complicated, and Kiryu didn’t like to think about them or deal with them too often, but the rare moments where he got to see Hasumi’s softer side made those feelings worth it. 

 

Hearing the bathroom door creak open, Kiryu quickly sat up so that he wouldn’t appear suspicious to Hasumi. Hasumi walked out with his bag, placing it by the television and taking a seat next to Kiryu on the sofa.

 

Kiryu tensed up as he felt Hasumi curl up next to him, leaning his head on Kiryu’s shoulder. Kiryu’s face flushed, looking down at Hasumi quizzically, as if to ask what he was doing. Hasumi didn’t answer, but merely repositioned his head on Kiryu’s shoulder and sighed softly. Returning his attention to the television, the two boys watched the show in a comfortable silence, which was occasionally interrupted by a small chuckle from Kiryu or a quiet laugh from Hasumi.

 

Suddenly, Kiryu felt a slight weight on his hands, and shifted his glace from the television to Hasumi, who was gently intertwining their fingers together, his face looking down at his feet. He seemed bashful all of a sudden; a drastic change compared to the strict, determined leader that Kiryu was so used to. 

 

“Thank you… Kiryu. I know that my sudden appearance must have been… inconveniencing, at the very least, so I’m very grateful that you showed such hospitality towards me.” Hasumi looked up at Kiryu, a gentle smile on his face.  

 

_ This cannot be happening, _ Kiryu thought to himself.  _ There is no way that Hasumi is leaning on shoulder, wearing my clothes, AND holding my hand. I am the luckiest man to exist.  _  Kiryu let out a long, drawn out breath and looked down at Hasumi, who had turned his head and was now watching the variety show that was playing on the television.

 

Hasumi laughed softly at whatever was going on the show. “Kiryu, this reminds me of the time Akatsuki put on a show like this. It was… interesting, wasn’t it? Well, I’m not so sure if that’s quite the word, but it was… eventful, at the very least.”

 

Ah. Kiryu remembered. Akatsuki had gotten a request for a song and variety show, and Hasumi had struggled to accept the fact that they would have to do something so different from their usual activities, but everything had turned out alright in the end.

 

Hasumi’s yawn broke Kiryu out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to Hasumi, who was sleepily rubbing his face against Kiryu’s shoulder. “Hasumi… are ya tired? You can lie down on the sofa, if you want. I won’t mind.” Hasumi shook his head, as if to protest, but Kiryu slowly moved Hasumi from his shoulder and got up from the sofa, lying Hasumi’s head on the sofa. Kiryu smiled at Hasumi, who was already beginning to doze off, and ruffled his hair, sitting down on the floor to watch the television.

 

All of a sudden, Kiryu felt a tugging on the back of his shirt, and jerked his head back to look at Hasumi, who was looking at him as if to ask him to rest on the sofa with him.

  
“Hasumi…? What’re you doin’?” The only response Kiryu got was a hard yank on his shirt. “Geez, alright, alright… Seriously, when didya turn into a child, Hasumi-danna?”

 

Tugging a blanket off the floor, Kiryu squeezed himself onto the sofa next to Hasumi. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but Hasumi’s warmth made up for the tight fit. Pulling the blanket over the two of them, Kiryu sighed happily. Between the feeling of Hasumi curled up to his chest and the butterflies in his stomach, the crimson haired boy felt like he might die of happiness. Suddenly, an idea came to Kiryu. Slowly, as to not disturb Hasumi’s sleep, he brushed Hasumi’s forest green bangs away from his face and gently pressed his lips to his forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams… Keito.” Upon saying this, Kiryu pulled Hasumi closer to his chest. The hazy tendrils of sleep slowly wrapped Kiryu, making him slowly drift off into a deep, dreamless slumber. Luckily for Hasumi, Kiryu didn’t hear the green haired boy mumble quietly into his chest, his face dusted with pink.

 

“Thank you, Kiryu.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i was severely disappointed in the lack of kurokei in the ao3 tag so i took that matter into my own hands... enjoy my shitty kurokeis
> 
> thank you to razz for beta-ing i bet they're so fucking tired


End file.
